The Nest
by Pokemon45
Summary: In the Illex Forest lies a nest of pichu with their pikachu parents. Everything was peaceful until a number of events disturbs the peace. Rated T for a couple of reasons.


Ilex Forest, the dense forest that is located in the southern Johto region (Also the home to the time traveller pokemon, Celebi). The forest is so dense, that sunlight is blocked out and the forest is kept in darkness. Deep in this forest of darkness, lives a female pikachu with three tiny pichu, two males and a female. They all live in the den that the mother dug at the base of the tree. The three pichu all snugged together in the nest the mother made from fallen leaves and vines.

The mother of the three was watching them sleeping the back of tree. She needed sleep as well, but she stayed awake to keep watch. Not to long ago, the mother had six babies and a loving mate in another location of the forest.

"Mama look, I can make bigger sparks now," her daughter ChuChu squealed.

"That's great honey," the mother said, "now keep on practicing with your brothers and sisters."

"Okay mommy," ChuChu then ran over to her other siblings. The mother pichu had four sons and two daughters. The sons names were Sparky, Zeus, Circuit, and Bolt. Her other daughter is named Pinky because instead of red cheeks, she has pink ones.

Her mate's name was Lightning and he was teaching his children on how to handle their electrical attacks. Everyone was handling his or her attacks well except for Pinky, who was having a little trouble controlling hers.

She tried to control a little spark attack, but backfired and hit all her brothers and sister. They all whined and cried to their father that Pinky attacked them again.

"Now kids, you know Pinky doesn't mean it," Lightning says, "She just has trouble keeping the electricity in her."

After talking to his kids, he told them to go play while he went to go to his wife, Voltra.

"I'm worried about Pinky dear, she can't seem to handle the basics of how to handle her electricity."

"Lightning, you now she tries harder than anyone to handle her powers, just give her time."

"I know dear, but if she can't handle her powers soon, then we're going to have to let her go."

When Voltra heard about that Lightning wanted to abandon one of their kids, she slapped him with her paw. Lightning was stunned by the slap because Voltra has never lashed out or yelled before.

"HOW DARE YOU WANT TO ABANDON OUR DAUGHTER, SHE IS PART OF THIS FAMILY"

"Honey I love her too, but her attacks keep harming the other kids and I'm trying to think for all of them"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, I WON'T JUST GIVE UP ON ONE OF MY CHILDREN"

With that, Voltra retreated further into the nest to get away from her husband. While the parents were fighting, the children were playing in a small field where there was actual sunlight shining down from a hole in the trees.

"Can't catch me Bolt," ChuChu was telling her brother as he chased her.

"No fair, you're always faster than me," complained Bolt

ChuChu loved to tease her siblings for always being the first-born and the fastest. Bolt kept on trying to get faster, but she was always still ahead of him. While Bolt and ChuChu chased each other, Sparky, Zeus, and Circuit were practicing their electric attacks at each other to see who is stronger. Pinky, instead of playing with the rest of her brothers and sister, was just under the shade of a tree sitting.

She was thinking on how to handle her electricity and try to catch up to everyone else. "Why can't I be like everyone else," she said whimpering in the shade.

As the children continued on with what they're doing, two long pale tan felines were watching them from the bushes. The gold charms on the front of their heads shined from what little sunlight shined.

"Man these things look so good to eat," one of the felines said.

"Yeah, just wait till the male goes into the den, then we strike," the second persian said.

Lightning was trying to figure out a way to apologize to his wife about trying to get rid of Pinky. When he finally got a good idea he retreated into the den to tell Voltra. The second he went into the den, the persians put their plan into motion.

The persians lept from the bushes and attacked the children. Voltra and Lightning heard the screams of their kids at ran towards the entrance to the den. The first persian launched an Ice Beam at the entrance to the den, trapping the parents inside. Persian can't learn the move Ice Beam, but this one was blessed from the PokeGods for this unnatural move. He was using it to benefit him and his friend to kill the children.

"Come here you little pest," the second persian said as he was trying to get Bolt.

"MOM, DAD, HELP ME!," Bolt screamed

The persian launched a Slash attack at Bolt that connected towards his body. Bolt yelled in pain as the feline slashed him. Bolt hit the back of a tree and fell to the ground. When he tried to get back up, the paw from the persian pinned him down.

"No way out now squirt," persian told him as he started to gnaw at the back of Bolt's neck with his teeth.

"AAAAHHHHH," Bolt yelled as chunks of flesh were being eaten from him, "AAAAAHHH."

Voltra and Lightning, able to see because the ice was clear, as one of their sons was being devoured by the cat pokemon.

"BOLT NOOOO," Voltra screamed as the scene before her was too much. She tried to claw through the ice while Lightning kept slamming into it to break. Neither of the two did anything to the ice.

As Bolt was being eaten by the second persian the first persian was going after the rest of the pichu.

"Circuit keep running," yelled Sparky.

Circuit kept running forward as every time he looked back, he saw the first persian getting closer. Circuit then noticed the front of his den and his parents in it, so he changed direction towards it. His parents were trying to yell at him to go another way, but Circuit took it as "come in here." When he thought he was home free, Circuit slammed full force into the ice breaking his little pichu nose.

"OWWWW," was the only thing Circuit can say as he got up from the ground and tried to paw his way in the den.

None of the pichu knew that the weird thing blocking the entrance to their home was ice because they have never seen it. Both parents tried to warn Circuit to run, but it was too late.

The first persian grabbed the little pichu by the throat and started to shake Circuit back and force. Little gurgles were the only thing Circuit was able to get out as blood started to fill his lungs and mouth. After some struggling, the persian bit down on his neck creating a load crack sound signaling that he broke Circuit's neck.

The surviving pichu siblings looked towards the sound of the noise and saw Circuit's lifeless form in the mouth of the persian. The persian greedily started to devour the little pokemon by ripping into it's stomach with its claws, and starting to eat the organs. To make matters worse, the persian ate the baby pichu in front of the parents, mocking them as he ate their kid. Voltra was throwing up as Lightning was trying to break the ice. Voltra looked up to see her baby's little heart in the first persian's mouth before he chomped down on it, spurting blood all over the ice.

Lightning was started to lose all up as he saw one by one his children being killed by the persian. As Lightning was going to give up, Voltra had an idea and started to dig through the back of the den outward to make a new hole. Lightning saw this and helped here make the new tunnel. Once the tunnel made its way outside, Voltra started to yell, "KIDS THIS WAY HURRY."

Pinky, ChuChu, Sparky, and Zeus saw their parents and ran towards the new hole. Both persian saw their prey try to run and started to go after them.

"YOU WON'T HURT THEM YOU BASTARDS!," screamed Lightning as he launched a powerful thunder that hit the persian, leaving them both hurt and burnt.

All the children were able to make it to the tunnel and both the parents went back into it as well. Lightning and Voltra tried to keep their emotions in check to try to comfort the now scarred pichu. Zeus and Sparky were both hyperventilating and crying. ChuChu and Sparky both held each other and cried nonstop like their brothers. All the siblings were also pissing themselves, as they have never been so scared in their tiny lives.

Pinky tried to go somewhere else to cry when she screamed at the sight before her. The persian were still eating her brothers and they were throwing leftover parts at each other. The screams from Pinky attracted the rest of the family. The other kids saw this and began to cry even louder know as they saw that Bolt and Circuit were lying in front of them in pieces.

The persian ate their fill and looked back towards the ice that showed the chu family. Both smirked at them and started to leave. The bodies of both Bolt and Circuit were just empty shells now. Blood splattered everywhere, leaves and petals of plants dripping with blood. The once happy pichu were now dead carcasses with no organs of any kind left in them.

After waiting a few hours, the pikachu parents went outside to make sure both the feline pokemon were actually gone. They didn't see them and began the painful process that no parent wants to do, bury their child. Lightning picked up what was left Bolt and dug a hole by him by the roots of the tree. Voltra did the same with Circuit and when she saw was left of him, she began crying.

The persian took everything from him, no eyes, tongue, heart, any other organs, and bones. The first persian made sure to eat every last bit. The only thing Voltra was holding was basically a pelt that was once her son. She kissed the top of his former head and started to put him into the other grave, but not before saying, "I love both." The pikachu parents grabbed some surrounding flowers and put them in front of the graves.

Voltra went to grab the other kids, so they can say their respects to their fallen brothers. Pinky, Sparky, Zeus, and ChuChu came out from the den to the new made graves. Every one of them started to cry out loud at the scene before them.

"I'll miss you guys," cried ChuChu.

"You guys were the best brothers ever," said both Zeus and Sparky.

"This has got to be a dream," said Pinky as she started to drip tears over the grave of Circuit.

"I'm sorry you guys, we should've been watching you from the start," said Lightning looking at Voltra nodding.

The children didn't hear as they all went into their home to form a ball of crying fur. Voltra went in after them, leaving Lightning all by himself outside. With everything that has happened to him and his family, all the thoughts of trying to abandon Pinky are gone. All he wants to do now is protect what is left of his family.

Lightning then descended back into the den that smelled like puke and piss now. He walked over to where his kids sleep and saw all four of them crying in a big ball of themselves. The scene before him left him broken inside. He then felt the paw of Voltra on his back trying to comfort him.

"We have to leave here," Lightning told here.

"But to where," answered back Voltra, " This is the only place I and the kids have ever knowed."

"Do you want the kids to stay in a place where they saw their brothers brutally murdered in front of them."

"No it's just, this is the only place that we really know. All the berry pushes we can eat and the scream of water were we could catch the magikarp."

"Honey, we can find another place to live and found those things. Now that those persian know that they didn't kill the rest of our children, they will be back."

Voltra totally forgot about the whole reason for this tragedy. The persian will keep on coming back until every last one of them are dead. After some thinking, Voltra told Lightning that they would leave by dawn tomorrow.

At night, Voltra stayed up when everyone else stayed asleep to make leaf bags to carry berries to eat. When she was done filling the bags with berries, she went to sleep next to Lightning and the pichu. They were scared to sleep without their parents now. As dawn began to form, the parents woke up their kids who were still tires, tied the leaf bags to them, and started to leave their home. They all gave one last goodbye to Circuit and Bolt before leaving.

The chu family have been walking for many miles now on the way to their new home. After about another three miles, they took a food break and continued on walking. On the way ChuChu was mad because her bag had a small hole and most of her food fell out. Her mother shared some of hers, but she was still pretty mad. Along one of the few sunny paths of the forest, there was rustling in one the bushes near ChuChu. Curious she went over to the bush to look and her the worst possible thing was seen.

A persian lept from the bush and pinned the girl pichu to the ground. She cried for her parents help as the persian bit into her leg, crunching bone, and chewing flesh. Lightning and Voltra heard the screaming and ran towards their daughter who was being dragged into a bush.

"DAD, MOM, HELP ME PLEASE," screamed ChuChu.

ChuChu was dragging her claws to the ground to try to stop the persian from dragging her. Long drag marks were shown as the persian began to take her into the bush. At the last possible second Lightning grabbed his daughter's paws.

"I GOT YOU SWEETIE, HOLD ON,' said Lightning.

Voltra grabbed behind her husband and both started to pull to try to save their daughter.

"DON'T LET GO CHUCHU, WE GOT YOU BABY," cried the mother as she saw one of her daughters being tugged back and forth for her life.

"AAAAHHHH, IT HURTS, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP."

"DON'T WORRY CHUCHU, DADDY AND MOMMY BOTH GOT YOU."

"LIGHTNING PULL," yelled Voltra as she told her mate to start dragging ChuChu back towards them.

Pinky, Zeus, and Sparky hid behind a tree and watched what was happening. They saw the same cat pokemon that killed their brothers trying to kill ChuChu. All three of them started to whimper and cry as they did not know what to do.

As the children were wetting themselves, Lightning and Voltra began to get ChuChu out from the bush. They could see the killer instinct from the persian chomping on their baby's leg. The yellow fur around her little leg is now all red from the blood gushing out from her. Bone was also seen as the persian as crushed every bone in her left leg. Just as they were about the finally get ChuChu away from his mouth, a Power Gem attack was fired and hit Lightning in the side, knocking both parents back.

"NOOOOOOO, PLEASE STOPPPP!," as the pichu was finally dragged behind the bush, as the persian began to rip the life out of hear. The sound that the whole family can hear was the blood curdling screams from their daughter being eaten.

"CHUCHU!," screamed Voltra as one of her two daughters was being killed. She then began to notice LIghtning had a big gash on his left side of him. Blood was staining the ground where he laid.

"LIGHTNING ARE YOU OKAY," said Voltra as she scrambled over to her mate.

"IT HURTS SO BAD," as he looked to his side.

As he began to get up with help from Voltra, both began to hear a laugh. They turn towards the bush to see a second persian there. This confirms what both parents feared. These were the same to persian that killed Bolt and Circuit.

"You think you can run away from us you rats," the persian said.

"How did you find us, we walked over twenty miles to escape you guys," Lightning said wheezing from pain.

"It was pretty easy since we followed your dumb bitches trail of berries from your old den."

Voltra stood there shocked, the bag that ChuChu had with the hole, the bag that she made for her kid. Voltra begins to tear up from the fact that because of her trying to leave and pack fast, that the persian followed them and got her daughter killed.

As the second persian kept on laughing at their misfortune, the first persian came from the bush licking his paws with blood on them. He still had pieces of fur from ChuCu in them. He joined his friend as he stared down the two pikachu before them.

"How was she," the second persian asked the first.

"Delicious, she was so big for a pichu, she was definitely their first born," as both persian began laughing at the statement.

Lightning and Voltra stayed down the killers as both began to move towards them. Lightning tried to move, but was in too much pain. As the persian got closer, the first one saw the last of the pichu behind a tree and went towards them. Lightning saw this and pulled Voltra in to tell her, "Get the children out of here, I'll hold them off."

"You can't, you're too hurt."

"I can if I channel my electricity into the most powerful Thunder attack I can muster."

"But if you stay here you'll die."

"Voltra, if it means to protect the ones I love, I will do anything."

"Lightning, I love you," said Voltra as she say the determination in her mate's eyes.

"Voltra, I'm sorry for what I said about trying to get rid off Pinky," said Lightning, "I shouldn't have said any of that, she is my daughter, and I should love her no matter what."

"Lightning, I forgive," said Voltra as she leaned down to kiss her mate for one last time.

After the kiss, Voltra dug under Lightning towards the kids. Lightning launched a small Spark attack towards the first persian to get his attention away from the kids. This worked as the first persian grouped up with the second to take on the pikachu. Lightning them began to channel the last of his electricity to attack the persian and protect his family. The sky began to turn black with clouds and the wind began to bend the trees. The persian noticed this and began to worry, but kept moving forward.

Voltra came up with the tunnel to notice she is behind her kids. The kids notice their mom and run towards her crying. She comforts them, but notices the sky. Voltra knew what this meant. She grabbed each of her kids by the scruffs of their necks and through them on her back.

"Kids hold on," she said as Voltra used Agility to get away from the Thunder.

"WHAT ABOUT DAD," all her kids said.

Voltra didn't say a thing and kept on running with tears in her eyes.

Lightning channeled the last of his strength into a powerful Thunder attack that shook the ground. The last thing he thought about was that his wife and kids were away from this and was about to reunite with his lost ones. After a thunderous boom, lightning came from the sky and landed were Lightning stood. (Sorry if that sounds confusing to some, but you guys get it)

The two once pale tan persian were now burnt crisps and body parts blown all over the forest. As the smoked cleared, there stood Lightning wheezing and huffing the last air in his lungs before he collapsed to the ground.

Voltra and the kids heard the boom from the Thunder and looked back to where the father was. They began to cry because they pretty much knew their father wasn't coming back to them. After running for hours, Voltra found a big tree that she would dig a new den for what was left of her family. She dug a deep tunnel in the den for the kids if anything goes wrong, they were supposed to go in the back and hide. After what felt like years, the family of chu finally went to sleep.

The first free days were hard because they lost their father and ChuChu. After about one month things began to take a better turn for the family. The tree that was their home was near a big lake that lead to many streams. Berry bushes were everywhere with over ten different berries for them to eat. The neighboring pokemon were nice and friendly to the new arrivals to the area. The pichu made many new friends such as the kids from an Eevee couple and Sandslash couple.

Even though everything was nice for them, Voltra stood watch for countless nights to make sure that none of these neighbors would try anything to her kids. This now takes us to the beginning of the story with Voltra keeping watch. She heard a noise behind her and saw Pinky there wiping her eyes.

"Mama?" Voltra could hear how tired she was.

"Go back to sleep honey," Voltra told her

"Why don't you come sleep with us mama," asked her daughter.

"I have to keep watch dear, so nobody tries to hurt you."

"Nobody will hurt us mama and if somebody does, then our friends will come to help."

Voltra thought and stood there remembering three days ago a rogue houndour attacked the land. All the pokemon that lived there protected one another from the houndour and drove it out. After careful consideration, Voltra said, " Okay sweetie, I will be inside in a minute." Pinky gave a happy squeal and went back inside. Before going inside, Voltra stood outside looking up in the sky remembering everybody that isn't here now. "Lightning, Circuit, Bolt, and ChuChu, I know you will always be with us forever no matter what," Voltra said before going inside to sleep with Pinky, Zeus, and Sparky.

 **This was my first story, so I'm sorry if the spelling or anything else isn't correct. Your feedback is always appreciated and anybody reading this, tell me a pokemon you would want to see and I'll do my best to include it into my next story. As a reminder, I'm new to writing, so if the writing has a lot of mistakes, my bad.**


End file.
